


If Our Worlds Collide

by lenasensual



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, i hope monel chokes in space, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenasensual/pseuds/lenasensual
Summary: Lena comforts Kara a short while after monel is yeeted from the earth and lesbian activity ensues





	If Our Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song Be Together by Major Lazer (vanic remix) and it inspired me to write this story. This is my first fanfic so please be nice and if I have any errors please don't hesitate to correct me:) (p.s. follow me on tumblr @lenasensual)

Lena gently pressed the button for the top floor of Catco Magazine. In addition to the numerous messages she had left on Kara’s cell–9 to be exact, Lena had been all over National City in search of her best (and only) friend. When the elevator dinged at the top and the doors slid open, she was taken aback to see none other than Cat Grant standing in front of her. Cat stepped one sharp-toed heel into elevator frame “My, my if it isn’t Lena Luthor. I was wondering when I’d finally run into you, young lady. Kara talks about you non-stop...It’s disgusting really. She’s all ‘Oh, Miss Grant, did you see the flowers Lena sent me, aren’t they beautiful?’ and ‘Sorry, Miss Grant, I can’t talk I have to meet Lena for brunch at this new vegan restaurant down the street.’ A vegan restaurant Lena.” Cat took a pause, “Although, as annoying as it may be to listen to her constant gushing, I’m happy to finally see Kara with someone who treats her as well as you do.”

Lena looked down as a bright pink color brushed across her cheeks. After a few seconds, she looked back up at Cat, “I hate to burst your bubble Cat, but Kara and I aren’t together or anything. We’re just friends."

Cat hummed to herself. “I think you and Kara might be the only two people in National City who believe that.” Cat watched Lena freeze at that. She stepped fully into the elevator, “Kara is out on the balcony. Correct me if I'm wrong here, but that is why you’ve come here at this late at night, right?” Lena nodded. Cat smirked and then gave Lena a little shove out into the office space. “It was good seeing you Lena, I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again very soon,” she said with a wink as the elevator door slid shut.

Lena stared at the closed elevator door for a full minute before she fully processed what Cat had said to her. “Me? Dating Kara? Ridiculous...right?” She turned around only to see the office was completely empty. “What time is it,” thought Lena. She looked down at her watch: 1:48. Her heels clicked across the barren room to the balcony doors. She paused at Kara’s old desk to see her phone sitting on the edge–her voicemail still containing nine unopened messages. She continued towards the balcony, and through the glass, Lena could see Kara sitting on the ledge of the balcony, her eyes closed. Lena’s hand hesitated above the door handle. Kara looked so calm on the ledge, Lena almost turned away and left, but Kara turned towards Lena and used her head to motion her outside. Lena pushed open the balcony door and walked to stand next to Kara, who had now turned back to look out across the glowing city lights. Lena placed her arms on the ledge to Kara’s left and pulled herself onto the ledge next to her, looking out across the night skyline like her friend.

After a few minutes of silence, Kara spoke up, “Sorry if you thought I was ignoring you, Lena, I just couldn’t muster the strength to talk to anyone tonight.” She took a deep breath then blew out the air loudly, “It’s funny, I can literally move mountains, but today I couldn’t even find the motivation to speak.

Lena placed her own hand on top of Kara’s and turned her head slightly towards Kara. “Feelings like that are all part of being human, and even if you aren’t human, it doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to live a normal life.”

Kara gazed at Lena, “That’s just it Lena, I’m not human and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to have a human life. I thought I could have everything–Supergirl, my dream job, and even a boyfriend, but you see how well I handled balancing the three. I accidentally lost my job after posting an article to protect you, and even though I got my job back, it still hurt to see part of my world fall apart. But the worst pain of all came from Mon-el. I thought for the first time in my life, the stars had aligned and I had found someone that could be my equal. Someone I couldn’t overwhelm with my powers. It was so easy with him. I didn’t have to explain my past and I could just be Kara Zor-el and not Kara Danvers.”

“Physically, he may have been your equal, but he was anything but equal in terms of character. You are the actual embodiment of selflessness Kara. You dedicate every day of your life to preventing harm to National City, while Mon-el sat back and refused to stop his mother from invading the entire city. He never once did anything to save another person but himself, and you deserve so much more than that.” Lena stared into Kara’s eyes for a few moments and squeezed her hand. “I know I told you this once before, but that was before I knew every part of you. No one in this entire universe, whether they be daxamite, human, or who knows what else, no one will ever be equal to you. You’ve gone through so much tragedy and the person you grew into because of it, there is no way there is anyone in this universe, or any other, incredible enough to match you perfectly. That’s why, Kara Zor-el, you are my hero.”

Kara smiled and looked down, noticing their adjoined hands and the close proximity between her and Lena.

Lena spoke again, “Love isn’t about perfect matches because nothing in the universe will ever be perfect. Love is when two people fight for each other and not against each other. Love is when two people would do anything for the other, even if it means they’ll be hurt because keeping their partner safe is the only thing in the world that matters. You deserve the best Kara, and Mon-el was anything but that. Hell, he was gonna marry me because he was too scared to stand up to his own mother. How would I be able to explain to my best friend that her own boyfriend married someone else.”

Kara let out a sad laugh. “I guess I never really paid attention to the way he treated me. It hurts to think about the person I became when I was with him. I was so blind, Lena. How could I have been so ignorant?”

“Love blinds us all, Kara,” Lena said as she slid closer to Kara so that their legs were touching. She rubbed her thumb against the back of Kara’s hand as she spoke, “We all make mistakes, but we can’t let those mistakes define us.”

Kara studied Lena for a while. “You know, Lena, over my lifetime I’ve traveled to 11 different planets and two separate universes, and not once did I ever have a real friend until I met you. It took me a while to realize, but I think you’re the real Supergirl of this city. You’ve done nothing but help the people of National City from the moment you took over Luthor Corp and they never even acknowledge you, except in connection with your family name. I don’t think I could ever have the strength to stand up to your mother and your brother the way you do.” Kara released her hand from Lenas’ and reached up to tuck a dark strand of Lena’s hair behind her ear. “You call me your hero, but really, you are my hero because,” Kara’s hand slid down to cup the side of Lena’s face, “in this universe and all others, there has never once been someone as quite as extraordinary as you, Lena Luthor.”

Lena let out a shaky breath while Kara ran her thumb across Lena’s bottom lip. Lena nodded ever so slightly to Kara and they both leaned in to press their lips together. As their lips moved together in sync, they both reached for each other, grasping to hold the other. Not even 27 light years could keep the two planets, Krypton and Earth, from colliding in an explosion of love and passion. Eventually, they broke apart, and they stared forever into the others’ eyes.

No words had yet been spoken when Kara picked up Lena bridal style and flew her towards her apartment. When they made it to the bed, still entangled with each  
other, Kara finally said, “Who would have believed it, a Luthor and a Super, finally together.”


End file.
